pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA014: Bonus Story: Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1)
is the 4th chapter of Volume 3 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi are in Veilstone City and they see a meteorite there. Hareta then tells a a story to Mitsumi, telling her how he has meet Deoxys back then when he was still in the forest. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi are in Veilstone City and see a meteorite there. Mitsumi says to Hareta that a Pokémon comes from this meteorite, a phantom Pokémon called Deoxys. She also states that even she has never seen it but Hareta then mentions that he has met Deoxys, surprising Mitsumi and asks him how he has met it. Hareta then says that he met Deoxys when he was still living in the forest. Hareta is playing around in the forest and grabs a Drifloon to fly up. A Murkrow comes and pecks the Drifloon, letting it explode and making Hareta fall. A Bibarel taps him and points at something in the air that is falling down. The meteorite lands and Deoxys flies around the meteorite. Mars and some Team Galactic Grunts are walking around the forest, searching for Deoxys. Mars says that they need to keep looking and a grunt says that they have located Deoxys and are battling it. Mars and the remaining grunts have a look and see Deoxys. Mars sends out her Purugly and Deoxys transforms into its speed form. It attacks Purugly and knocks it out. Professor Rowan is also walking around, searching for the meteorite, and comes across Mars and her grunts, who are walking away because Mars ran out of Pokémon. Professor Rowan sees Hareta and Hareta points to Deoxys. Deoxys attacks Hareta and Professor Rowan and Professor Rowan mentions that Hareta shouldn't make it madder. Hareta however doesn't listen and jumps on Deoxys, who throws Hareta away and attacks him. Hareta dodges all the attacks and jumps on Deoxys again. Deoxys changes into its speed form and flies through the forest on high speed with Hareta on its back. Hareta wonders why Deoxys is so angry and Deoxys gives him an answer before throwing him onto the ground. Professor Rowan asks if Hareta is okay and Hareta responds that he is fine and knows why Deoxys is acting weird. Deoxys is weird because when it came from the meteorite, it was attacked before knowing anything, and thought that everything was its enemy. Hareta tries to make Deoxys his friend and asks the Pokémon in forest to help him. Hareta jumps on Onix and Onix attacks Deoxys. Onix uses Rock Tomb and Deoxys transforms into its defense form. Hareta jumps for the third time on Deoxys and asks the many Kricketune to use their Sing attack to calm Deoxys down. Deoxys falls down with Hareta on it and lands on the ground. Hareta stands up and says to Deoxys that if Deoxys keeps attacking them, they will take it head on because they are friends. Deoxys attacks and Hareta runs up but a Drifloon is in the way, exploding as Deoxys' attack hits it. After the battle Hareta and Deoxys shake hands, making them friends. Hareta is done telling his story to Mitsumi and says that Deoxys is now wandering around the world, trying to discover new things. Mitsumi is impressed by Hareta's story and Hareta wonders where Deoxys might be now. Deoxys however is attacked by Mars and her grunts. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 3 chapters